


Mama and Dada

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arianna calls them her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama and Dada

Clint and Natasha were enjoying their life.They had everything they wanted.

They were married and in love.

But most of all they had a beautiful little angle named Arianna.

They had rescued her on a mission in Russia. They both were smitten.

They now took less dangerous jobs so they could raise Arianna.

Right now they were watching their daughter colour in a book.

Clint and Nat were cuddling on the couch.

They were fascinated by every move their daughter made.

She was 2 years old.

Then Arianna looked at them and smiled a toothy smile.

Natasha smiled back.

Arianna opened her mouth and said, "Mama, Dada, look."

Both assassins froze. 

This was the first time she had called them that.

Clint could she Natasha tearing up a little.

He saw the picture.

It had 3 stick figures. Two looked like girls and one looked like a man.

She had drawn a family.

Their family.

Arianna bounded to Natasha who scooped her up and cuddled to her.

Clint put his arm around both his girls.

They had truly become parents that day.


End file.
